Resep Cinta
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Resep obat adalah media yang digunakan oleh para dokter yang bertugas sebagai penolong bagi orang sakit agar mereka bisa sembuh dengan selembar kertas resep itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika fungsi resep obat itu disalah gunakan untuk melamar seorang gadis? Apakah hal ini bisa terjadi?/AU, OOC, Special for SasuSaku Fanday


Resep obat adalah media yang digunakan oleh para dokter yang bertugas sebagai penolong bagi orang sakit agar mereka bisa sembuh dengan selembar kertas resep itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika fungsi resep obat itu disalah gunakan untuk melamar seorang gadis? Apakah hal ini bisa terjadi?

_**Resep Cinta**_

_**By Ryuhara Haruno**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**_

_**Waring : AU, OOC, Typo (s), dan humor garing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Special for SasuSaku FanDay 2015 :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy it and Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uchiha's Hospital merupakan rumah sakit berkelas internasional yang dibangun dipusat kota Konoha. Rumah sakit bertingkat 20 ini sudah berdiri sejak 80 tahun dari masa kepemimpinan dokter Uchiha Madara yang dikenal sebagai ahli bedah dan syaraf dimasa-masa pengabdiannya sebagai dokter yang handal. Walau klan Uchiha dikenal sebagai pribadi yang datar, acuh tak acuh, tegas dan disiplin. Namun mereka tidak mengabaikan pasien-pasien mereka. Setiap yang berobat ke Uchiha's Hospital pasti akan mendapatkan pelayanan yang baik dan maksimal.

Dengan fasilitas yang sangat mumpuni, pelayanan yang ramah dan berkelas, serta para pegawai-pegawainya yang murah senyum dan sedia membantu apapun keperluan pasien selama 24 jam non stop. Jadi, sangat wajar jika Uchiha's Hospital dijuluki rumah sakit terbaik selama 1 dekade berturut-turut oleh pemerintah di Jepang bahkan mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan dari manca negara.

Saat ini pun Uchiha's Hospital menerima pasien dari luar dan dalam negeri. Mereka melakukan pelayanan yang maksimal dan tak heran jika perekrutan untuk menjadi pegawai di rumah sakit ini pun sangat ketat. Setiap pegawai yang bekerja disini pasti memiliki sertifikat dan di training selama 1 tahun lebih dulu agar mereka bisa memberikan sesuatu yang memuaskan pasien-pasien mereka. Selain itu, Uchiha's Hospital juga mendirikan sebuah universitas yang memiliki nama yang sama yaitu Uchiha University. Tempat dihasilkannya dokter-dokter berpengalaman, tenaga medis yang cekatan, para perawat-perawat yang profesional, dan apoteker-apoteker yang ahli dibidangnya. Setiap mahasiswa yang menimba ilmu disana pasti akan di pekerjakan terlebih dahulu di Uchiha's Hospital selama 6 bulan. Disana mereka akan diajari bagaimana cara bekerja yang baik dan cekatan. Hal ini pun sangat baik, sehingga para mahasiswa lulusan Uchiha University sudah memiliki pengalaman yang cukup dan membuat kualitas mereka sangat baik di dunia kerja nanti. Dan sangat jarang jika lulusan Uchiha University tidak profesional di lapangan kerja nanti.

**-000-**

Sakura Haruno merupakan seorang mahasiswi jurusan Farmasi di Uchiha Unversity. Gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun itu sudah menempati semester akhir sebelum mendapatkan gelarnya. Ia sedang menjalani praktek kerja lapangan selama 6 bulan di Uchiha's Hospital sebelum diwisudakan pada bulan Agustus tahun ini. Sebagai mahasiswi yang aktif dan cerdas kinerja Sakura dapat disetarakan dengan apoteker yang sudah lama bekerja dan profesional. Hal ini dikarenakan ketinggian ilmunya dalam seni meracik obat-obatan dan meramunya dengan cekatan sehingga para pasien yang mengonsumsinya pun cepat sembuh berkat racikan obatnya.

Walau ia masih berstatus mahasiswi namun Sakura sudah dijadikan apoteker khusus untuk Dokter Itachi. Pewaris sulung dari Uchiha's Hospital yang sekarang sedang berprofesi sebagai dokter ahli syaraf, bedan, dan Orthopedi. Setiap resep obat untuk pasien dari dokter Itachi pasti akan dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Karena hanya dia yang bisa menyesuaikan obat-obat, takarannya, dan dosis dari obat itu agar cocok dengan si pasien. Kadang, ada pasien yang tidak cocok dengan obat dari rujukan dokter Itachi maka hanya Sakura yang bisa mencarikan pengganti obat tersebut dan meramunya setelah mendapatkan izin dari dokter Itachi.

Sore ini Sakura sedang membersihkan ruangan kerja Itachi. Selain menjadi mahasiswi yang sedang magang untuk apoteker Sakura juga sudah bekerja menjadi asisten dokter pribadi dari sulung Uchiha itu sebelumnya. Ia mengelap meja kaca yang di atasnya terdapat lembaran-lembaran mengenai data pasien dan stetoskop beserta perlengkapan lainnya. Sudah 2 hari ia belum membersihkan ruangan ini. Jadi wajar saja kalau agak kotor dan berantakan. Bungkusan makanan terserak di atas meja dan belum lagi tempat sampah yang isinya belum dibuang. Itachi memang tak mengizinkan Cleaning service untuk membersihkan ruangannya. Ia hanya mempercayakan kebersihan ruang kerjanya pada Sakura seorang. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika pendeksripsian ruang kerja Itachi berantakan. Bukan salah pekerja kebersihannya. Hanya saja memang sudah 2 hari ini Sakura sibuk dan ia belum sempat membereskan ruangan Itachi.

"Huh. Capek! Kenapa dokter Itachi jorok sekali sih? Apa dia tidak bisa mebuang sampah-sampah itu sendiri? Cleaning service ribuan yang bekerja disini." Keluh Sakura.

Ia menitipkan tempat sampah pada cleaning service yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang kerja Itachi. Rasanya agak lelah turun ke lantai dasar dari tingkat 15 hanya untuk membuang sampah.

"A-ano.. Hinata-san, bisakah aku menitipkan tempat sampah dokter Itachi? Aku agak capek jika harus turun ke bawah." Ujar Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Hinata yang merupakan cleaning service di lantai 15 itu pun menanggukkan kepalanya. Ia menerima tempat sampah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam gerobak sampah lebih besar yang sedang ia dorong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Kebetulan aku akan membuang semua ini. Ini tempat sampahnya."

Setelah mengembalikan tempat sampah yang kosong itu pada Sakura, gadis musim semi itu kembali membersihkan ruangan Itachi.

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal mengganti bunga itu dengan bunga Lily segar yang aku beli di Yamanaka Florist tadi pagi."

Sakura sedang asyik mengambil rangkaian bungan lily putih yang dia beli di Yamanaka Florist dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit ini. Ia menyesap harum alami bunga-bunga yang segar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam vas bunga yang terletak di sudut meja kerja dokter Itachi bersebelahan dengan papan nama dokter jenius itu.

"Hah... harum sekali. Sekarang saatnya menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan." Sakura hendak mengambil botol semprot berisi pewangi ruangan yang ia beli lusa di minimaeket dekat sini. Baru saja ia akan menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan itu, kedatangan seseorang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut dan alhasil ia menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan beraromakan citrus itu pada sosok tadi.

Sruttt...

"Kyaaa..." Teriak Sakura karena terkejut.

Sosok yang ia semprot tadi pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan menutup hidungnya agar wangi yang menyengat itu tidak masuk dan meracuni saluran pernapasannya. Ia menatap horor pada sosok gadis dengan helaian yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan mencolok. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa ada di ruangan Itachi.

Sakura sendiri berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia menatap si pemuda tampan yang memiliki surai raven berbentuk bokong ayam dan wajahnya 11-12 dengan Itachi. Namun, ia lebih dingin, datar dan tidak menunjukkan aura ramah sedikit pun seperti dokter yang selama ini menjadi atasannya.

"A-ano.. gomen aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula tuan ini siapa? Kenapa masuk ruangan yang ditutup tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu? Kau..kau bukan penjahat 'kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan kikuk.

Sosok itu pun hanya mendengus sebal dan membuka jas dokter serta menggulung lengan kemeja biru tua yang ia kenakan. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kerja Itachi yang sudah rapi dan membuat Sakura menggerutu sebal karena meja yang sudah ia rapikan kembali berantakan.

"Hn. Sediakan aku kopi hitam tanpa gula sekarang!"

Nada perintahnya yang sok bagai seorang bos besar membuat Sakura berdecih. Siapa laki-laki ini? Seenaknya masuk tanpa izin, memakai ruangan kerja orang lain, dan sekarang menyuruhnya untuk membat kopi? Memangnya Sakura itu pembantu? Dengan sebal Sakura berdiri dihadapannya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa lembut berwarna merah dan menghidupkan AC. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan menatap sosok tadi dengan kesal.

"Hei tuan, anda itu siapa? Seenaknya masuk tanpa izin, menggunakan ruang kerja pribadi orang lain dan seenaknya menyuruhku! Aku ini bukan pembantu! Aku asisten dokter Itachi." Tegas Sakura.

Pemuda tampan tadi membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menatap gadis tadi yang sekarang berdiri menantang dihadapannya. Ia menyeringai dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

"Kau asisten Itachi heh? Sekarang buatkan permintaanku tadi. Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku." Perintahnya dengan nada dingin di dalam sana.

Sakura yang awalnya berdiri tegak dengan pose menantang, mendadak menjadi ciut dan ia mengangguk patuh untuk mengerjakan apa yang diperintah pemuda tadi. Melihat tatapan dan nada bicaranya yang dingin entah kenapa membuat Sakura menjadi takut. Tatapan dingin itu hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha, dan ia yakin walau belum tahu siapa pemuda ini ia pasti bagian dari keluarga berwajah datar itu.

Setelah membuatkan kopi dan cemilan sesuai pesanannya, Sakura membawakannya ke hadapan di pemuda yang kini berbaring selonjoran di atas sofa sembari memainkan gadget-nya. Melihat si asisten itu membawakan pesanannya, pemuda tadi bangkit dan duduk kembali. Ia meminum kopi hitam yang dibuatkan Sakura dan mengambil kue kering tanpa gula di dalam toples.

"A-ano.. se-sebenarnya kalau boleh tahu anda ini siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia berusaha agar tidak membuat pemuda ini menatapnya dengan dingin seperti tadi.

Sembari menunggu lawan bicaranya merespon apa yang ia tanyakan, Sakura memainkan ujung rok bahan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap pemuda tadi dengan datar dan tanpa ada rasa ingin berkenalan sedikit pun. Ia menyesap kopi hitamnya sampai tandas dan melangkah menuju kursi hangat yang biasa Itachi gunakan jika sedang suntuk dalam urusan pasiennya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disana dan menatap gadis adi berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tinju mungil di samping tubuhnya.

"K-kau! Be-berani-beraninya menduduki kursi dokter Itachi. Kau ingin aku memanggil keamanan disini hm?" Ujarnya tanpa takut. Bahkan Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Silahkan saja, memangnya kau bisa apa?" Jawabnya menantang.

**-000-**

Setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Dokter Mikoto selaku wakil kepala rumah sakit disini, barulah Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda yang lancang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini menempuh pendidikan dokter spesialis bedahnya di Amerika. Sekarang ia kembali untuk membantu rumah sakit keluarganya dan menggantikan posisi Itachi yang sebelumnya menjadi dokter bedah disini. Itachi sendiri dipindahkan ke rumah sakit cabang Uchiha's Hosptal di Korea Selatan yang saat ini sedang kekurangan dokter bedah dan syaraf. Jadilah sekarang Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu dan melemparkan tatapan amarahnya pada sosok pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai diujung sana.

"Jadi, saya harap Sakura-san harap maklum ya. Sasuke-kun memang suka seenaknya. Jadi wajar kalau Sakura-san marah dengan sikapnya yang tidak mengenakkan diawal pertemuan kalian." Ujar Mikoto.

Sakura tersenyum manis namun terlihat sangat mengejek dimata Sasuke.

"Nah, karena Itachi-kun sudah tidak di rumah sakit ini lagi jadi nak Sakura-san akan menjadi asisten dokter Sasuke-kun. Nanti semua resep dari pasien Sasuke-kun juga nak Sakura-san yang mengerjakannya. Bagaimana?" Tawaran Mikoto membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Apa? Menjadi asistennya? Meracik obat-obat darinya? Okey.. untuk yang kedua sepertinya memang tugas wajib Sakura selagi menjadi mahasiswi magang disini. Tapi... menjadi asistennya haruskah? Oh.. pasti ia akan menyuruh-nyuruh Sakura layaknya pembantu. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan ramah dan nada-nada yang sopan. Bukan dengan nada perintah seperti yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi siang.

Sakura berfikir dua kali. Sebenarnya ia suka menjadi asisten dokter. Selain ia bisa mendapatkan pengalaman bekerja, ia juga bisa menambah uang sakunya sendiri mengingat gaji yang diberikan dari Uchiha's Hospital sangat besar. Setara dengan pegawai negeri di Konoha. Bahkan bisa lebih tinggi lagi. Tapi, apakah ia sanggup jika menjadi asisten dokter dari pemuda yang sekarang menatapnya dengan seringaian yang menjijikkan? Membayangkannya saja Sakura tak sanggup, tapi ini demi uang sakunya. Maka dari itu Sakura mengangguk setuju dan menerima tawaran dari dokter Mikoto.

"Baiklah terima kasih sayang. Kau memang asisten kepercayaan kami." Mikoto memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Membuat Sakura tersipu malu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menatap jendela besar di ruangan kerja ibunya dan mengabaikan dua kaum Hawa yang sedang berpelukan itu.

**-000-**

Selama bekerja menjadi asisten dokter, Sakura menggerutu sebal karena Sasuke memperkerjakannya tanpa henti. Kadang disaat ia sedang sibuk mendata pasien Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Sakura untuk membelikannya makan siang ke tempat jauh dan pesanannya sangat tidak masuk akal menurut Sakura. Atau disaat Sakura sedang enak-enakan menikmati bekal makan siangnya, Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyeret Sakura dan membawanya menuju restoran dengan alasan menemaninya makan siang, menyuruh Sakura pergi mencari sesuatu saat diluar sedang turun hujan deras. Terkadang dia menang sangat menyebalkan dimata Sakura. dan seandainya saja statusnya disini bukan sebagai mahasiswi magang, ia pasti dengan suka rela melempar wajah angkuh Sasuke. Lihat saja sekarang Sakura sedang meracik obat-obat untuk pasiennya. Dan dengan gampangnya Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti sebentar untuk membelikannya jus tomat di _cāfe_ yang baru buka di daerah Shibuya 10 Km dari sini dan memakan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk kesana. Dan lebih sadisnya lagi ia ingin Sakura yang beli. No order, no money dan memakai uang gadis itu dulu.

"Sialan! Pantat ayam sialan. Memangnya dia siapa yang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk membeli jus sejauh itu? Tanpa uang dan ongkos jalan lagi. Awas saja ya kau, akan kuracuni minumanmu dengan racun tikus supaya dia cepat mati dan bangkainya akan aku kubur di daerah yang terpencil sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang berziarah ke makamnya dan kau mati membusuk di neraka!" Gerutu Sakura di sepanjang jalan.

Ia berhenti di halte bus. Panas terik seperti ini, ia harus berpanas-panasan hanya untuk membelikan dokternya jus? Oh.. lucu sekali kau Sakura. Rasanya ia hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Sakura mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya dengan sapu tangan merah muda yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku. Ia melirik sekali arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan sudah 20 menit ia menunggu disini tanpa ada satu pun taksi atau bus yang lewat. Apakah karena sekarang sedang jam makan siang? Sakura mengentakkan kakinya dengan sebal. Ia berencana akan berjalan kaki saja sampai menemukan taksi atau bus. Namun, baru 2 langkah ia berjalan suara klakson mobil menghentikan pergerakannya.

Tittt...tit...!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang ditiup ringan oleh angin dan wajahnya yang tampan serta kedua manik matanya yang berwarna jadhe. Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia melupakan masalahnya sejenak dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Gaara..~" Ujarnya riang.

Sosok yang dipeluk erat oleh Sakura itu tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan dari gadis yang ia temukan di pinggir jalan. Gadis yang selama ini diam-diam adalah tambatan hatinya.

"Hai, Sakura apa kabar?" Sapanya dengan suara baritone yang khas.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia merenggangkan sedikit pelukan mereka berdua dan menatap mata jadhe dihadapannya yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana? Wah.. kau pulang tidak bilang-bilang ya? Bagaimana dengan study-mu di Swiss? Sudah wisuda 'kah? Wah.. sekarang Gaara-kun sudah menjadi dokter ne." Tanya Sakura dengan beruntun.

Gaara sendiri hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Ya, aku juga baik seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah wisuda 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan baru saja pulang kemarin, Sakura. Apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan hm?"

"Sugoii.. kau memang pintar dan jenius heh? Dalam waktu 1,5 tahun bisa menyelesaikan spesialismu. Lalu, kau akan bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan semangat yang semakin antusias.

"Mungkin Uchiha's Hospital. Kudengar mereka membutuhkan dokter spesialis THT disana." Jawab Gaara. Ia memainkan rambut Sakura.

Sakura memekik kegirangan. "Kyaa.. kita akan bekerja di tempat yang sama. Kebetulan aku sedang magang di sana, dan bekerja sebagai asisten dokter. Apakah kau membutuhkan asisten dokter hm? Dokter tampan? Aku siap membantumu." Goda Sakura.

Gaara menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang sempat tercipta diwajah tampannya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sakura dan menatap sepasang manik emerald itu dengan dalam.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan. Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan seorang asisten."

Dan percakapan mereka terus berlanjut hingga Sakura lupa bahwa ia harus membeli pesanan jus dari dokternya. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah sedan hitam yang tak jauh dari sana di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria bermata onyx yang sedari tadi sudah memandanginya. Ia berdecih dan memukul stir dengan keras.

"Kuso!"

**-000-**

Setelah Gaara bergabung dengan Uchiha's Hospital sejak seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke selalu saja merasa gelisah. Pasalnya, dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakitnya dengan kontrak selama 2 tahun itu sejak awal masuk dan sampai sekarang selalu saja dengan sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraaannya dengan Sakura. entah apa hubungan mereka yang pasti membuat Sasuke selalu merasa gelisah dan gusar selama berada di rumah sakit. Tak jarang ia melihat Sakura lebih senang dan banyak tersenyum jika di dekat Gaara. Berbanding terbalik jika berada dengannya.

Seperti kejadian membuatkan kopi tadi siang. Sakura dengan anggun dan penuh senyuman memberikan kopi untuk Gaara ke ruangannya dengan aura remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Berbanding terbalik saat memberikan kopi ke ruangannya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, mengucapkan salam setengah hati dan tanpa ada senyuman sedikit pun. Malahan dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. Membuat Sasuke menjai gondok sendiri dan kembali frustasi setelah kembalinya Sakura dari ruangannya.

"Sialan! Saabaku itu mencoba merebut perhatian asistenku hn?" Gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang lembur untuk mendata obat-obat yang baru saja masuk ke apotik yang ia pegang. Tangannya tak henti secara terus menerus menyalin data-data ke kemputer dan sesekali menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Di ruangan kerjanya, semua pegawai sudah pulang. Hanya beberapa asisten apoteker yang memang bekerja shift malam yang berada disana. Sakura menguap pelan. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di atas dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya sudah 3 jam yang lalu ia berada di rumah. Namun, ia masih berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga pukul 10 malam dan hendak keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan malam.

Brak!

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu pantry dapur. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pria raven yang sedang menyesap kopinya memperhatikan sosoknya yang berjalan terhuyung sembari memegangi kepalanya. Sakura mengambil cangkir bersih di dalam lemari dan hendak membuat kopi. Namun, begitu hendak menjangkau toples berisi kopi yang diletakkan di atas lemari keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan ia terjatuh. Hampir saja tubuh mungilnya mendarat di lantai keramik yang dingin. Jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tidak menahan tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju ruang kerjanya untuk merawat gadis merah muda tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya merasa pusing. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkan kepolak matanya dengan berat. Setelah semalam tidak sadarkan diri kini kondisinya cukup membaik. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Sakura tahu bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar yang asing sekarang. sebuah kamar yang didominasi cat berwarna biru laut, dengan ukuran yang cukup luas dan sebuah balkon yang tirainya dibuka dan menampilkan cuaca yang hujan di pagi hari. Sakura menghirupkan udara segar. Ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai sebuah kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua serta handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Melihat penampilan dokter yang biasanya angkuh dan sombong kini berubah menjadi pria tampan dan matang mendada rona merah menjalari pipi Sakura.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan merasaka tangan kekar itu menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Hn. Kau sudah sadar? Lebih baik cepat habiskan bubur di sebelahmu." Ujarnya dengan nada perintah.

Sakura tahu sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik. Hanya saja dengan wajah datar dan sifat angkuhnya itu membuat orang-orang salah menilai tentang dirinya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu, membuat Sakura merasa lega dan melihat bubur putih dan segelas susu hangat terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyuapkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Setidaknya pria itu tak mungkin meracuninya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jas dokter yang ia gantung di standing hanger kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk sembari menatap hujan yang belum juga reda. Mangkuk bubur dan gelas yang ia letakkan di atas nakas sudah kosong tanda bahwa gadis itu menghabiskan makan paginya dengan baik.

"Sakura kau sudah sehat?" Suara baritone menyadarkan lamunannya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia terlihat sedikit gugup. Sasuke memakai jas dokternya dan memasukkan semua peralatan dokternya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"A-ah.. iya. Dokter Uchiha mau kemana?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia mendekati Sakura dan menempelkan tangannya sekali lagi ke dahi gadis itu.

"Sudah agak baikan. Aku akan ke rumah pasien langganganku sebentar. Kau disini saja. Nanti aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk membelikanmu makan siang. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ah..iya. A-arigatou."

Setelah Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkannya lagi entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdebar lebih cepat. ia memegang jantungnya dengan gelisah dan rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya hingga ke telinga.

"A-aku kenapa?"

Ia mendengar deru mobil Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan tempat ia sekarang. tanpa tahu bahwa keduanya saling mengulum senyum manis dibibir mereka masing-masing.

**-000-**

Setelah insiden itu, keduanya semakin dekat. Tak jarang Sakura mengantarkan kopi spesial untuk dokternya sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya. Atau merapikan ruangan bekas Itachi yang kini menjadi milik Sasuke dengan baik dan menyemprotkan aroma cherry blossom yang merupakan wangi favoritnya. Kata Sasuke, ia lebih menyukai pewangi ruangan itu daripada wangi citrus. Dan frekuensi kedekatannya dengan Gaara pun berkurang. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura memang menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabat bukan calon kekasih. Walau sudah ratusan kali Gaara memintanya menjadi pacar. Karena hubungan keluargalah yang membuat Sakura tak menerimanya. Sakura dan Gaara masih sepupu jauh. Ia dan Gaara masih memiliki ibu dari nenek yang sama. Dan rasanya agak kurang etis jika mereka berpacaran. Mengingat Gaara sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Sikap Sasuke sendiri sudah cukup lembut pada Sakura. Tak jarang mereka makan siang bersama, mengantarkan Sakura pulang, dan gosipnya mereka sudah merajut kasih. Padahal itu hanya gosip murahan saja dan nyatanya mereka masih belum berani mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

Sakura menerima banyak resep dari pasien Sasuke. Ia meraciknya dengan hati-hati dan menyesuaikannya dengan takaran dan kondisi tubuh pasien yang akan mengonsumsinya. Disaat sedang sibuk-sibuknya Sakura membaca resep dokter dibagian terakhir. Resep itu hanya bertuliskan huruf iragana dengan tulisan Sasuke seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, deretan kata sederhana itu menbuat Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan membacanya berulang kali. Ia memegangi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Sudut matanya sedikit berair sebelum ia berteriak histeris membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu cukup gaduh dan merusak konsenterasi Tenten selaku kepala Apoteker disana.

"Kyaaa... akhirnya, Tenten-san aku mencintaimu."

Di kerta itu tertulis..

"_**Aishiteru Haruno Sakura. Will you be my girlfriend, my fiancee, and my wife?**_

_**U.S"**_

Sasuke menyeringai menatap layar monitor yang memantau pergerakan Sakura dari sisi TV. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan sebegitu senangnya mendapatkan resep cinta yang bertuliskan lamarannya secara tidak langsung. Kenapa harus melalui kertas resep heh? Kau kehabisan kata-kata Uchiha?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Ia sedang mencoba pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk foto pra-wedding mereka. Sasuke sengaja mengambil tema tentang rumah sakit untuk pra-wedding mereka di hari pertama. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan jas dokter beserta celana bahan dan stetoskop di lehernya. Di depannya, Sakura mengenakan pakaian perawat yang seksi. Dengan belahan dada yang dibuka 2 kancing, belahan rok dibagian belakang yang terlalu tinggi, dan membuat pantat serta lekukan dadanya tercetak dengan jelas karena bahan baju yang disengaja sempit dan kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya. Pasti karena ulah Sasuke. Sebuah topi perawat tersemat di atas kepalanya dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dibuat keriting menggantung di bagian bawah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura di ruang rias.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat lekukan tubuh calon istrinya. Ia dengan jahil memegang pantat Sakura yang kenyal dan mencubitinya dengan gemas.

"Kau padat sekali hn? Aku jadi tidak sabar menanti malam pertama kita." Ujarnya sembari menyeringai mesum.

Sakura tersepu malu. Ia menutupi bagian dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau! Awas kau ya!" Sakura mengerutu sebal.

Sasuke mengeluarkan resep dokter yang pernah ia berikan sebagai media untuk menyatakan perasaan dan melamar gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia meminta Sakura membawa kertas resep itu sebagai aksesoris selain sebuah buku dan pulpen. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah padam dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Kau harus memakainya, ini adalah media yang menyatukan kita. Kaumasih ingatkan betapa senangnya saat mendapatkan resep ini ditumpukan resepmu?"

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat rona mera di wajah Sakura. ia memukul kecil bidang bahu Sasuke setelah teringat dengan tindakan bodohnya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan di dalam ruangan kerjanya setelah mendapatkan resep cinta itu dari rekaman sisi TV di ruang kerja Sasuke. Ia melihat tindakan konyolnya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Kau ingat hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, aku malu."

Dan resep itu menjadi kenangan yang telah mengantarkan dua insan ke masa depan yang lebih bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WIN**

_**Selamat SasuSaku Fanday ^^**_

_**Yeay... setelah dari tadi siang akhinya kelar juga.**_

_**Udahlah.. yang penting SasuSaku kita udah canon :D :D**_

_**Dan abaikan omongan para haters yg selalu berkoar dan menyudutkan kita. Itu hanya bentuk kesedihan mereka karena pair mereka XXXSasu gak pernah kesampean. #kasian**_

_**Sekali lagi, selamat berbahagia ratusan juta penggemar SasuSaku di dunia. **_

_**Mari ramaikan SasuSaku Fanday dan semua event SasuSaku lainnya.**_

_**Regard **_

_**Ryuhara **_

_**[20.02.2015] (21.31)**_


End file.
